Something To Live For
by pookieortega
Summary: After Padme dies, Obi-Wan brings the children to her family. After three years of guilt and sadness, Darth Vader hears the voice of his wife and decides that what he needs to do is apologize to her family for not saving her.


A/N this is my first Star Wars Fanfiction, and I am really excited about writing it and I hope you all enjoy it. This takes place after Anakin gets defeated by Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan Pov

"I hate you!" Anakin screams at me as he lies on the ash floor. I know I had to do it, I know he's too far gone. But the pain is still real. He was my padawan. My brother.

"I loved you, Anakin! You were like my brother!" I yell back to him.

He screams in pain as the fire engulfs his body. At this, I have to look away. I can't stand to see him in pain any longer. I should just end his misery, but I can't bring myself to do it. So with a heavy heart, I walk away.

Anakin is gone.

My ever so eager padawan is gone.

My brother is gone.

When I'm in sight of the ship, I see that Padme still lays passed out near it. I run to her and scoop her up. Even for being extremely pregnant, she's still light. I go onto the ship and place her on the bed in the back.

She groans and her eyes flutter open. "Anakin?"

I shake my head sadly.

"I'm afraid not." I say.

"What-"her voice is very hoarse and faint.

"He's gone, Padme."I tell her.

Tears flow from her eyes as she mourns the loss of her husband. I squeeze her hand before I let go and walk to the front of the ship to piolet it. "3PO, watch over her." I command the droid.

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan." The droid says as he walks over to Padme.

I plan on going to the hospital so they can check her throat, but the urgency to get there becomes higher when C3PO comes back. "Master, I believe that Madame Padme is in labor. Oh no, what are we going to do!"

Oh Sith! I thought this couldn't get worse!

"I'm about to go into Hyperspace, try to help her in anyway you can, we'll be at Courosant soon."

When we land, I run to the back and scoop up Padme who is crying and whimpering. She mumbles something about Anakin never getting to see his kid. As soon as we step foot off the ship, we are swarmed with senators and doctor droids.

The droids take her back and I am met with Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda,"I greet him.

"A great disturbance in the force, I felt." He says.

"It Anakin. He's gone to the dark side. It turns out that he and Padme were married, and now she's pregnant with his child." I explain.

"Nightmares, Skywalker had. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hatred, hatred leads to the dark side." He says with a disapproving shake of the head.

"You knew about this?" I ask.

"Knew, I did not. Suspected, I did."

We walk down the halls of the hospital to where Padme is. I can hear her screams from here. Master Yoda and I stand behind a glass, on looking along with a few others.

As we wait, I try to wrap my head around what happened.

This whole time, Anakin was married? I guess I should have seen it coming. I new that he had feelings for the senator, but I didn't know it was this serious. And now, he's left her with a baby... a baby he will never see.

The cry of a baby brings me out of my thoughts.

I look up to see a crying baby in a droids arms. The droid holds it up to Padme saying it's a boy and she smiles and mutters the words, Luke.

Then she screams in agony.

"What's happening to her?!"I ask.

"Two, there are." Yoda says.

Two? Two babies?

This one comes out much faster. "Leia,"she says to the baby in the droids arms. The droid takes the baby away and then another comes to Padme. That's when something unexplainable happens.

I watch as Padme drifts away. The droids try to save her, but she is gone. After, a droid comes out and says,"she was perfectly healthy, it's almost as if she died of a broken heart."

Yoda looks down sadly. "Terrible loss, this is."

Later I am pulled into a conference room with Master Yoda and Senator Bail Organa. "Decide what to do with the babies, we must." Yoda says.

"I would take them, but my wife and I just adopted a baby, three newborns would be too much to handle,"Bail says. He looks terribly sad at the lose of his friend, and I'm sure I look the same.

Padme was a great friend and a wonderful senator. Not only is she a lose to us, but a lose to the republic. "Keep them away from Darth Vader, we must,"Yoda says. I hate to hear Anakin's Sith name. It sickens me. But he is no longer Anakin.

"We could take them to Naboo. Her family lives there. I doubt that Ana-Vader would go there." I say.

"Take the children to Naboo. It's the best option for these two." Bail agrees.

"Take them, you must,"Yoda says.

"Yes, Master,"I say before leaving the room.

I make my way to the nursery where they are holding the children. "I am to pick up Luke and Leia Skywalker." I tell the droid. I comes back with two carriers. I take them both and find two sleeping children inside.

"3PO, you are to come with me,"I say.

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan. Where are we going?"

"To Naboo."

* * *

When I arrive at the Naberrie house, my ship is met by Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie. Padme's parents. "Stay with the children."I tell C3PO.

I step out of my ship to be greeted by them. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, what a pleasure." Ruwee says.

"I'm afraid I come on behalf of bad news." I tell them.

"Why don't you come inside,"Jobal says. She looks frightened.

They lead me inside where we pass by the living room where two younglings run by, freezing when they see me. "It's a Jedi!" The younger one says.

"Do you think he knows Anakin Skywalker?" The older one whispers to the younger one. Oh, if they only knew their hero now...

"Ryoo, Pooja, go play in your room,"Sola, Padme's older sister, tells her children. The two run off towards the hallway. Sola raises from the chair and follows after us.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"I'm afraid I'm the bearer of bad news."I simply say.

"Would you like any thing to drink?"Jobal asks.

"I'm fine, thank you." I say trying to get this done quickly. I don't like leaving the twins wiTH C3PO.

"What's the news?"Ruwee asks.

"I'm sorry, but Padme has died."I start. I try to keep my voice steady as I go on.

"How?" Jobal asks as she fights the tears.

"We aren't exactly sure. It was like the life just left her... Before I go on, there's some things you should know. Padme was married-"

"To who?" Her father asks surprised.

"To Anakin Skywalker."

"I knew there was something with them!"Sola whispers under her breath.

"But that's against Jedi code!" Ruwee states.

"It is. None of us knew about it until yesterday. But there's more... She was pregnant." I say.

"Those reports were true..."Jobal says, more to herself than any of us.

"What happened to the baby?" Solar asks.

"She gave birth last night, late in the night. The droids said she was perfectly healthy, but then she died right there. None of us understand why. She had twins. They are both healthy."

"Where's Anakin? Are they with him?"Jobal asks worried.

"Anakin has turned to the dark side... He wanted to save her, he thought the only way to do it was turn to the dark side. He is no longer Anakin Skywalker, he has become Darth Vader. It's too late for him,"I say sadly.

I press a button on my cuff which alerts 3PO to come with the children. "As for the children, they are motherless, fatherless... all they have are you."

"Where are they?" Jobal asks.

"C3PO is coming with them." With that, the droid walks in with two carriers. Luke starts to whine as I pick him up from the carrier. "This is Luke, he was born first." Jobal takes him from my arms and more tears flow from her eyes.

"And this is Leia,"I say as I hand her to Ruwee.

"She looks just like Padme did when she was a baby." He says in a nostalgic voice.

"Wait, if Anakin was a Jedi, does that mean that they are force sensitive?" Sola asks.

"It's possible. We didn't do a midoclorion check on them." I say. "It's very possible though, because Anakin had the highest count in history."

They nod in understanding.

"C3PO also belonged to Padme. Anakin gave him to her. So it belongs to the children now." I say.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." They tell me.

"What about the funeral?" Sola asks.

"Her body will be sent back here. She will appear to still be pregnant because we can't have Ana-Darth Vader hear about the kids. I'm trusting that you will take great care of your grandchildren."

They nod.

I take one last look at the two children before I leave. I will be back someday to check on them.

* * *

Darth Vader Pov

Three years later...

I storm through the ship, until I reach Darth Sidious' room. I walk into it to find him in his chair as usual. "Ah, Vader, welcome,"he says to me.

"My Lord,"I greet him,"I have business to attend to today.

"What is it?" He demands.

"There is a rumor of a force sensitive child on Naboo." I tell him.

"Hmm...that is very interesting,"he says. He looks a bit confused and then worried. But then he covers his emotions.

"Maybe you should just send a troop over there." He says.

"No, my Lord, I want to go."I tell him.

"Fine. But be fast."

"Thank you, my Lord."

I leave his room and go to the hangar to board my ship. Naboo, the peaceful land where the delicate Padme Amidala was born. I still think about her everyday. I still love her, and her death haunts me. Everyday I think of what I could have done to save her.

 _My love, my angel, I am sorry I failed you._

She would hate me if she was alive. But it's too late, this is what I have committed myself to. I will conquer the galaxy for her. I won't stop until I do. I can bring peace to the republic like she always wanted.

I think of her last few words to me.

 _"Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You are going down a path that I can't follow."_

Anger builds up inside of me as I think of how Obi-Wan turned her against me. Because of him, she thought I was a bad guy before she died. She didn't see how I could save her. She didn't let me save her with my new found powers.

I could have saved her, and I could be holding her right now with our child. But because of him, I lost them both. Guilt fills me as I think of how I choked her. I'm the reason she died. It's all my fault.

My heart is hollow without her.

So many emotions fill my mind.

My anger and hatred for Obi-Wan, my love for Padme, my guilt for not saving her, my sadness for her loss, my fear for what will happen. And then there's another feeling, it's guilt and sorrow, but it's for her family.

I've never felt this way for someone else.

I feel as if I need to apologize to them for not saving her. I feel it's my only way to truly say sorry to her.

 _Padme, what am I suppose to do?_

 _"Anakin, let go of your anger. Get rid of the guilt."_ I hear her voice.

As if it was a sign, I set my coordinates for Naboo and realize what I must do. I must go speak with her family.

When I arrive on Naboo, I land on the familiar ground that is the Naberrie Land. "Stay with the ship,"I command a storm trooper.

"Yes, my Lord."

I exit the ship and walk toward the door. I knock on the door and wait. I hear a faint,"I'll be there in a second." Jobal Naberrie.

She opens the door and freezes. Shock on her face. "Darth Vader?"

"I have come to speak with your family."I say.

"I-uh," she stutters.

"I am not here on behalf of the separatists. I am here because of Padme."I say.

Jobal nods and calls for her husband and daughter. Ruwee looks surprised and angry, and Sola looks scared. But Jobal keeps a calm and collected face, she reminds me of a senator.

"Vader, what are you doing at my home?" Ruwee asks.

"I've come to speak to you, it's about Padme."I say.

"Padme." He whispers. He looks somber. Sola's eyes water at the name of her sister.

"I came to apologize to you. I couldn't save her. I did everything I could to save her but I couldn't, and now because of me, her and our child is dead. I loved her so much... I never stop thinking about her."

I drop to my knees.

"All I wanted to do was save her."I say again.

What I hear next gets my attention.

"Anakin, she wouldn't want you to mourn her." Jobal says.

She isn't speaking to me as Darth Vader. She is speaking to me as Anakin, a name I haven't been called in three years. I look up at her, surprised, but she can't see that because of the mask.

"Anakin, you know that she wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want this war, she wouldn't want this tyranny. And she definitely wouldn't want you to feel guilty for her death."

"Darth Sidious told me that she died because of me. That when I choked her, it was too much and she died. Her and the baby."

"That's not true,"Sola says.

"How can you know that?"I say, anger building.

"Sola, go check on the kids." Ruwee says. She leaves quickly.

"What does she mean by that?"

"She means that you didn't kill her. Three years ago, Obi-Wan-"

"You can't trust him,"I say.

"He came three years ago and told us that Padme was gone. He said the droids didn't understand why she died. They said she was healthy, that the life just left her. She died after she gave birth..."

"Gave birth? No, my child is dead."

I close my eyes and think. I reach to the force, and what I feel takes me aback. I feel a force sensitive life form. It's young. But the force is strong with him. Stronger than anything other I've ever felt. Not only that, but I can feel a bond.

"There's a force sensitive child here."I state.

Jobal nods.

I close my eyes again, but this time I feel another force. This one is not nearly as strong, but it's there. She is also young. I feel the same bond I feel with the other child.

"There are two force sensitive children."

They both nod.

I stand up and walk towards the living room. Sola is in there along with two younglings. The boy looks up from his toy and makes eye contact with me. There is no doubt that this child is mine. It looks exactly like me.

But that's impossible!

Then runs into the room, is another. She looks at me with a confused look on her face. I nearly fall at the sight of her. She looks just like Padme. There is no doubt that she is Padme's child.

Which means that she is my child.

They both are.

Jobal and Ruwee stand behind me.

"Luke, Leia,"Jobal says.

"Grandma?" The children say walking towards us.

Grandma. They are my children.

"This is Darth Vader,"she says.

"Anakin."I say.

"This is Anakin Skywalker." She says.

The boy points to himself and says,"I Skywalker!"

"Yes, your last name is Skywalker,"she says.

The girls steps forward and asks,"Why do you sound funny?"

I let out a small chuckle. "It's my suit. I need it."

"Why?"

"I can't breathe without it."

"Why?"

"Leia, stop pestering the man,"her grandpa says.

"Sorry grandpa." She says and pouts.

He smiles at her. She's so curious, just like her mom.

"Luke, Leia, Anakin was very close with your mom."

Tears prick at my eyes. The few tears that my eyes can produce, slip down my cheek. I reach out to my children and I say what they need to hear,"Luke, Leia, I am your father."

"My dad is a robot?!" Luke says excitedly.

"That's so cool!" Leia agrees.

I smile at my children and nod. This is what Padme wanted me to see. She wanted me to see our children. They run up to me, and hug me.

 _Anakin, tell them how much I loved them. Remember how much I love you. Take care of our children, Anakin._

Her voice echos in my ears. And I know what must do, for the sake of my children and for my wife. I know where my loyalties lye. They lye with my family. "I'm sorry kids, I have to go. But I promise to come back. I have something very important to do before I return."

"Bye daddy," they say.

"I love you two."I whisper before I stand up and walk out. I turn to Jobal and ask,"do you know what happened to Obi-Wan? I need his help."

"He comes every year. He lives across the lake... why do you need him?"

"It's time to unite our team. I need to take down Darth Sidious, but I need him with me."

I march to my ship. As soon as I'm in, I kill all the storm troopers. I fly across the lake to the only house that is there. I knock on the door and wait for him to answer. The door opens and I am met with the face of my old master.

"Anakin."He says.

"Hello, Master."

A/N I just want to add that I saw a fact that said that Anakin/Darth Vader continued to love and mourn over Padme for years after her death. So that kinda gave me this idea. I read a story where the kids went to her family, and I thought it was very interesting. So I decide to combine those two ideas and create this. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
